rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Undersea Adventures
This series is like Rocky and Bullwinkle: The Lost Continent when Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha, The Ghostly Trios, the Hamilton Brady’s (Jim, Marci, Annie, Jake and Robin) and the Brady’s Kids teachers, Miss Betty Herzstein (Annie’s teacher), Miss Maureen Brown (Jake’s teacher) and Miss Gretchen Wiley (Robin’s teacher) went under the sea and join Anamarina, Dimitri and the Friendly Fish Club to have undersea adventures. Characters * Rocky * Bullwinkle * Casper * Boris * Natasha * the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Jim Brady * Marci Brady * Annie Brady * Jake Brady * Robin Brady * Miss Betty Herzstein * Miss Maureen Brown * Miss Gretchen Wiley * Anamarina * Dimitri * Friendly Fish Club (Johnny, Dibber, Lyold, Zack and Wobbly) Episodes # The Sea Headquarter Begins # Loofa Returns # The God of the Seas Poseidon # Return to the Continent # The Hunted Sea # The Bird Pirates Return # The Sea Monkeys # Chinese Mermaids # Rocky and the Sirens 2 # Angry Octopus # 2000 League of the Seven Seas # Looking for the Greek Goddess of the Sea # The Perils of Betty, Maureen and Gretchen # Legend of the Caspian Sea # Ariel's Grotto # Lenny The Friendly Shark # Prehistoric Sea Animals # School Fish # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Meet the Creatures of St-Lawrence River # Hypnotic Sirens # The Greek Merpeople # Neptune the Roman God of the Sea # Sea Lions # There is a Problem in the Sea Laboratory # Meet Annie and Tammy # Deities of the Nil # The Monster Whale # Mexican Sirens-Like Mermaids # Meet the Sea Squirrel # Three Ghosts and Three Teachers in the Atlantis # Lost in Lemuria # The Legend of the Power Gems 2 # Adele The Sea Witch # The Monster of Loch Ness # The Sea Jungle # The Killer Crocodiles Returns # The Bird Pirates Invaders # The Lobster Mobster Team # The Mer-Moose and the Mer-Squirrel 2 # Captain Peachfuzz is Gone # The Sprite of Marina the Little Mermaid # Sebastian Had Ruined the Concert # Club Oscar the Fish Party # The Immortal Witches Vs. The Kraken # Matag Yog 2 # Hairy Scary Invades The Lost Continent # The Red-Pink Headed Mergenie # SHH Submarine # Finding Jake # Mermaids of Dream Land # The Ugly Octopus # Mermaids of Neverland # Poison Ocean # Mermaid Lagoon # Dark Water # The Merfairies # The Legend of Sharkman # Evil Mermaids Monster # That Little Girl Was a Siren # Vikings Attack # Moose and Squirrel Turbos Discover the Abyss # Milo and Kida's Return # Alien Merpeople from the Sea Planet # The Sea-Wolf # Utopia Isles # Frostbite Ocean # Rocky is Calm # Lake Veronica # H20 Add Water # Injun Merfolk # Sea Turtles War # The Last Undersea Adventures Category:TV Shows Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Harvey Entertainment Category:Segments